Life's a FairytaleNot
by ball of fluff
Summary: Sequel to Out of Town. House and Cuddy are still together. Everyone's settling back in. How will they cope when everything is shaken up again?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction – House

"**Life's a Fairytale…Not"**

Sequel to **"Out of Town"**

_Set three months after **"Out of Town"**. House and Cuddy are still together. Everyone's settling into a normal life (or what is normal for a bunch of doctors). How will they cope when everything is shaken up once again?_

**Chapter 1-**

"So, how long's this been happening?" House asked his current clinic patient in a bored voice.

"About a week. Should I be worried?"

"If I were you, the only thing I'd be worried about would be my mental health," House replied nastily.

"My mental health? What, do I have like a brain tumor or something? I only have a cough. How can I have a brain tumor?"

"Did I say anything about a brain tumor? No. I was simply commenting on your apparent lack of brain cells. And if you only have a cough, why did you come? We live in a polluted society. You've probably just inhaled smoke or something."

"Well, my partner is a smoker, could that be it?"

"Yes," House said, over-cheerfully. "Wonderful diagnosing. You should become a doctor. Then you could sort out your own boring problems without annoying me. Now, leave me alone."

House turned away and put his headphones in his ears.

"WAIT," the patient yelled.

House turned around again.

"You're still here. What part of 'leave me alone' didn't you understand?"

"Umm, I don't know. Anyway, what do I do?"

"Take some Soothers and find a new partner."

"A new partner?"

"Or you could just burn all his cigarettes. Wait, that would create smoke. Hmm, just stick to finding a new partner."

"What if he stopped?"

"Lady, will you get the hint! I'm a doctor, not a person who cares about other people! I didn't go to med school for six years to do relationship counseling!"

"Fine, I'm going."

The patient stood up with a huff and strode to the door.

"Oh," she said sugary, stopping for a moment. "Be sure I'll be talking to your boss about this."

"She won't care," House shouted after her, but she was already gone. "One of the extras that comes with playing around with her," he added to himself.

He leant back in his chair, put his headphones in his ears, and settled down to at least an hour of idiot-free quiet time. He began to wonder how long it would be before Cuddy stalked in. He didn't know she was occupied elsewhere…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson and Cuddy were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, Wilson munching a large burger with fries, Cuddy nibbling delicately on a piece of lettuce.

"Big breakfast," Wilson asked cheerily, wiping a bit of sauce from his chin. "Don't tell me House actually cooked for you. What have you done to him! You know, ever since you guys got together, he's been acting more, well, human."

"Human? That's a new one! I've heard him been called a lot of things; bizarre, genius, jackass, jerk, but never human."

Cuddy laughed, but it died down into a sigh. She pushed her salad away.

"Are you okay?" Wilson asked worriedly. "You haven't been yourself lately. I mean," he laughed. "I'm sure having extra doses of House would make anyone warped, but-."

"I'm pregnant," Cuddy interrupted.

"WHAT, YOU'RE PRE-," started to yell, but Cuddy quickly threw a piece of lettuce at him.

"Sshhh!!" she hissed. "What, are you trying to tell the whole hospital? House doesn't even know."

"HOUSE DOESN'T KNOW," Wilson shouted, attracting some strange looks from surrounding people. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Are you insane? You can't keep this from him. How long have you known anyway?"

"A couple of weeks," Cuddy sighed. "I don't know how to tell him. I'm just waiting for the right time. Everything's been so good until now; I don't want to spoil it."

"You won't spoil it by telling him," Wilson almost laughed. "You'd be spoiling it by not telling him. He has a right to know."

"I know," Cuddy said. "But promise you won't say anything?"

Wilson hesitated before answering. "Sure. I'll try my best. Um, I have to go now. You know, work and stuff."

He stood up and made a beeline for the door. He planned on spending the afternoon in his office, away from House. He knew if House saw him, he would know something was up. Then House would bug him, and if that happened, well, he could never keep it quiet. That was the plan anyway. So much for it…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

"Wilson," House shouted. "I know you're in there! You can't hide from me! You have to come out some time!"

The door to Wilson's office opened.

"Fine, you can come in," Wilson said grudgingly.

"Something up, Jimmy," House said lightly. "Must be serious if you don't want to see your bestest buddy."

"It's nothing; just a rough day," he muttered.

"Man, I really suck at lying," he thought.

House scoffed. "If you were having a rough day, you'd have welcomed me in, not avoided me. So, what's really up?"

Wilson took a deep breath. "Oh man," he thought…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy was trying to get away from the person talking to her. She'd gathered up the courage she needed to talk to House, and now she wanted to get it over with.

Finally she got away, and hurried up to House's office as fast as her $500 high heels would let her.

When she got to his office, she found him sitting in the dark on his chair, his back to the door.

At first she wasn't worried. Often she had found him like this, just thinking about a case, not bothering to get up and turn the light on. So she didn't think anything of it until she went to put her arm around him. He pushed her away.

Cold realization flooded through her.

"He told you," she whispered, feeling the words choking her.

House turned to look at her. Even in the dark there was no mistaking the look in his eyes. He was hurt.

"Lisa," he said quietly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh Greg," she sighed, bending down to kneel in front of him, and taking his hands in hers. "I just didn't think you were-ready."

This was the wrong thing to say.

"READY!" House yelled. "I'VE BEEN READY TO DO THIS HALF MY LIFE. YOU'VE KNOWN ME HALF MY LIFE. YOU SHOULD KNOW ME!"

"Sorry," Cuddy apologized. "You're not the most open person in the world. How was I supposed to know?"

House snorted. "Oh maybe because you're my partner and you're supposed to know those kinds of things."

"Oh, like you're perfect Greg. Like you know everything."

There was silence as they both thought.

"So, are we alright now," Cuddy asked tentatively.

House snorted again and stood up, grabbing his coat and putting it on.

"Where are you going?" Cuddy asked.

"Home," House answered.

"Wait, shouldn't we talk about this?"

"You've said enough for tonight."

He snatched his cane from his desk and strode out.

"Greg!" she called after him, but he'd already gone…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A/N: I've started chapter two, but I'm a bit stuck, well maybe you guys should see where I'm up to. Alright, I'll post up a short chapter 2, and then I'll modify it when I have more ideas. If I have more ideas. Maybe you guys could help me out with some reviews, hint hint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

At a bar on the outskirts of town, Gregory House sat downing his 5th scotch.

"Drowning your sorrows huh?" a slightly slurred voice said in his left ear.

He turned and saw a hot, young woman smiling at him. A rush of blood went south, and he had to lean forward to avoid an embarrassing moment. He might love Cuddy, but he knew a hottie when he saw one.

"Uh, yep. What about you?"

She slid onto the stool next to him and sighed.

"Oh, you know. Cheating boyfriend. Shitty life. Same old story. What's your excuse?"

"Oh, you know. Lying girlfriend. Shitty life. Bum leg. Same old."

"Bum leg, huh. Anything exciting, like a near-fatal shark bite?"

House hesitated, and then began to talk. Somewhere along his story, the woman put her arm around him. He didn't even notice until he'd finished.

"Oh man," he thought. "I've got a hot, younger woman with her arm around me. She so wants to do me."

"I know what you're thinking," she rambled.

"Crap," he thought. "She's onto me."

"How could a sexy guy like me attract such ugly women," she continued. "Well let me tell you, if you spend the rest of the night with me, I'll make it worth your while."

House scoffed. "Ugly women like you? You're so un-ugly it's almost funny."

"So I'm un-ugly huh? Does that mean you want to sleep with me?"

"If by sleep with you, you mean 'play night games' with you, I suppose so."

"If by 'play night games' with you, you mean 'hit it off', I'd be glad to.

They sat there smirking at each other, then the barman came over.

"Guys," he said. "It's almost midnight; I'm closing up now; you gotta leave."

"Sure thing," the woman almost shouted, then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Come on," she said, tugging on House's arm. "Let's take this party somewhere else."  
They stood up and staggered drunkenly together towards the door.

"My car's just around the corner," House said.

"I don't think so," she laughed. "I'm pissed, but I can still see you are too. We'll take a taxi I think."

When the taxi arrived 10 minutes later, they scrambled in. Well the woman scrambled in, House kind of climbed in awkwardly.

House told the cabbie his address and they took off.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," House smirked.

Five minutes later, they arrived at House's house.

They looked at each other and said, "You pay."

The cabbie laughed. "Don't worry about it. Looks like you guys will have a fun night. I don't want to spoil it."

He drove off and left them standing there. There was an awkward silence.

"So…,' the woman said. "We going to go in, or are we just going to stand here freezing our buttocks off?"

"Right," House started. "Go in, of course."

He unlocked the door and pulled her in.

She turned him around so he was pinned against the closed door.

"Well," she whispered. "What do you suggest we do now?"

"I have a few ideas," he whispered back.

She closed her eyes and leant in to kiss him.

He closed his eyes too. "Lisa," he murmured.

The woman pulled back. "What the hell!" she yelled.

"You're about to kiss another woman and you're thinking about your ex!"

"She's not my ex," House said quietly. "I love her."

The woman growled and pushed House in the chest.

"So what am I, the other woman?"

"I'm sorry, but you have to go."

"Fine, I don't want to stay anyway!"

She stormed out and slammed the door behind her. House stayed there, with his back against the wall. He looked at his watch-12:15am. Not to late to pay a visit to someone…

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Knock, knock, knock. House knew Cuddy would probably be asleep, but this was important. Maybe the most important night of their lives…

He fingered the ring he held in his hand. It was beautiful, silver, and sparkly. He hoped Cuddy would love it, and wear it forever…

A bedraggled Cuddy appeared, wearing only a dressing gown. Her hair was all tangled.

"Morning Lisa," he grinned.

Cuddy shook her head disbelievingly and scoffed.

House knew she was getting ready to blow steam.

"I do NOT believe you!" she hissed. "How dare you storm out of there last night, leave me there with no idea what you're thinking, spend the night with some random bimbo, drink yourself stupid, then come over here acting like nothing's happened! It's sad, even for you."

House stood, shocked. How did she know?

"Umm," he stuttered. "What do you mean 'spend the night with some random bimbo?' I didn't-."

"Oh don't lie Greg," she scoffed. "I went into that bar-hoping to find you so we could talk- and saw that, that woman practically hanging off you."

"Firstly," House argued. "She wasn't hanging off me, we were just talking, and secondly-wait, you came to find me to talk?"

"Yes," Cuddy sighed. "I was going to apologise again, see if we couldn't put it behind us, but then I saw you and realised you'd already put it behind you and moved on. Well just so you know, you had a good night and so did I."

House suddenly realised what she was talking about, and he almost laughed-inwardly of course.

"You think I slept with her?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid Greg, of course you slept with her. Who wouldn't? She's young, hot, and keen."

"What, no, Lisa, you've got it wrong, I didn't sleep with her. I mean, I almost did, we were about to, but then I realised what I was doing, and how I-how I love you."

Cuddy went white. "Really," she whispered.

House moved forward to grab her waist. "Yes."

Cuddy made a choking noise, like she was about to cry, then pulled back. "No way," she said confidently.

"You must have slept with her. You're just lying to cover it up. Well I can see through it, Greg. Now, I don't feel like talking anymore, so goodbye."

She went to shut the door, but House stuck his cane in it.

"I don't believe you," he said bluntly. "I came over here to apologise for being a jerk, and you throw it back at me. That's not like you."  
Cuddy could feel her heartbeat quickening. What if he finds out?

"It's nothing," she smiled. "Really, it's not. I'm just tired, that's all."

Then House remembered something she'd said earlier.

"Lisa," he said slowly. "What did you mean before when you said 'you had a good night and so did I'?"

Cuddy almost had a heart-attack.

"Oh, nothing really. I just went out with some girlfriends."

House was immediately suspicious. "You don't have any girlfriends. The only life you have outside that hospital is me." He was starting to whine. "Lisa, let me in."

"No, Greg."

Now House was getting angry. "Let me in or I'll let myself in. You have three seconds. Three-."

"You're threatening me now. Oh, come on."

"Two-."

"Greg, you're acting like a 5 year old."

"One-."

"Don't be stupid, Greg."

"Zero." He put his shoulder against the door and pushed. The door flew back, forcing Cuddy to jump out of the way. House strode in, and walked straight to her bedroom door.

He flung it open and took a couple of steps, then froze. There was someone lying asleep on her bed. Naked.

Cuddy came up behind him. Without even looking at her, he could hear she was crying, but he didn't care. Rage billowed through him, blinding him, but he managed to walk over to the person and poke them awake.

"Oi," he said. "You're fired."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A/N: Whoops, looks like I had more than I thought. Next chapter is the one I'm stuck on. 

Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Eric Foreman jumped up, then seeing who was standing in front of him, grabbed the sheets to cover himself.

"Dr House," he said nervously. "How nice of you to visit at this-er-unlikely hour."

"Don't talk to me like that," House growled. "Didn't you hear what I said, you're FIRED!"

"No," Cuddy blurted. "You can't fire him."

House turned on her instead. "Oh really, can't I? What would you do if I did?"

"I'd-I'd fire you," Cuddy said, not quite confidently.

"Fine," House yelled. "Fire me. I don't want to work with back-stabbers anyway!"

He pushed past her and stormed out of the house.

"And don't expect me to be in on Monday either," he called back.

He slammed the door so hard the floor shook.

Cuddy flinched and leant against the doorway.

"Oh great," she sighed.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

It was 9:00am on Monday morning when Cameron walked into the diagnostics room. She wasn't surprised to find she was the first one there.

She put her bag down and stared over to the coffee machine.

"May as well keep the boys happy," she said out loud.

"You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," said Chase, walking in.

"Oh hi Rob, feel like some coffee?" she said gesturing to the coffee machine.

"Oh thanks. I think it'll be a long wait. I just gave Eric a ring. He was supposed to have met me for breakfast. He says he won't be up till 11:00am. Something about a meeting with Cuddy, but I couldn't get any more out of him. He was a bit strange really."

"Hmmm," Cameron pondered. "I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Cuddy sat at her desk across from Foreman. The meeting was almost over and they'd made a decision.

"So I can stay?" Foreman asked anxiously.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "What House did was unfair dismissal. You're free to stay."

"That's great, thanks," Foreman smiled and stood up to leave.

"One more thing," he asked.

"Mmm."

"Last night, I mean you know…"

"We never speak of it again, understand," Cuddy said, and her tone had a threatening tone to it.

"I have enough on my plate to deal with, with House leaving here, and me. I don't even know where he is."

"Isn't he at home?"

"I'm not sure. I'm going to talk to Wilson about it.

"See if he can make him come around."

"Well," Foreman said. "He was pretty angry. I think you're going to need all the luck you can get."

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

Wilson stood at House's door, knocking continuously.

"House, open the door. I just want to talk!"

"I don't feel like talking," came the reply.

"Fine, just have a drink with me then. I brought beer."

The door opened and House poked his head out. He snatched the six pack off Wilson and went back inside.

Wilson rolled his eyes and followed him. House was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Is that 'Bold and the Beautiful'?" Wilson asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. Nothing more exciting than watching a bunch of people spew out their problems. It's the highlight of my day."

Wilson snorted and sat down beside him.

"So, talked to Cuddy recently," he mentioned casually.

"Drop it," House snapped. "You don't think I know why you're over here. Cuddy's been in your ear hasn't she, trying to get me to go back to her."

"Umm, no, I don't-."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter anyway. Once I'm gone you and Cuddy can scheme as much as you want."

"Gone? Where are you going?"

"Away. I'm leaving now, but I thought I'd be nice and give you time to try work your magic charm and make me stay."

"What! You can't just go."

"Hurry, 1 minute left."

He stood up and disappeared into his bedroom, then reappeared with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"House, you can't just pretend like nothing's happened. Leaving won't make it go away."

"Gee thanks. When did you get your degree in psychiatry?"

"I'm just saying that running away won't fix it."

"I'm hardly running away. I just need a break. I've booked into a hotel interstate. I'll be back in a week."

"Everything's going to be exactly the same when you get back, you know."

"Yeah I know, but I'll be different. Don't try and ring me, I'm not turning my mobile on. See you in a week."

He turned and walked out of the door, leaving Wilson standing alone in his lounge room.

"Shut the door behind you," he called back.

MDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMDMD

A/N: I'm really sorry about the long gap between chapters. I could give a dozen reasons but they're all lame, so sorry again.

No guarantees on when the next chapter will be either, as I have no idea where this is going.

Also, I've had a few reviews commenting on the OOCness of Cuddy in this story. Well I'd like to point out that the whole idea of fanfic is to MAKE UP our own stories; and anyway, isn't Cuddy actually being with House OOC anyway??


End file.
